


A Bad Influence

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Summorty, Sumorty, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Summer wants to take the edge off and Morty wants to try something new





	A Bad Influence

Morty walked out of the garage. He had just come off of a particularly long supply run with Rick and he wanted to do nothing more than to vegetate in front of the television. Many of his afternoons seemed to be spent this way lately.

He sluggishly walked over to the couch and leaped onto it. He grabbed the remote from between the cushions and flipped channels for several minutes. Finally, he decided to watch an alternate universe version of Back to the Future starring Eric Stoltz as Marty McFly. Something he could fall asleep to if needed.

After a few minutes, Summer came shuffling down the stairs and she stepped into the living room. She was wearing floral pajama bottoms and her usual pink top. She had obviously settled in for the night. No wild parties to go to, or rather none she had been invited to. Morty could see she was holding a long, shiny glass object, a lighter, and a little plastic bag filled with green clumps. Summer had called the thing a “water pipe” when interrogated by their father.

His tantrum over Summer’s paraphernalia was promptly shot down by Rick, much to Summer’s delight. Hell, Rick had even hooked her up with better galactic dealers. Her previous hook up was overcharging her. The kids couldn’t help but laugh as their grandfather criticized the boy’s entrepreneurial procedures. According to Rick, Summer now had access to “Th-the best shit in three fucking universes.”

“Scoot.” Summer said and nearly sat on Morty’s feet.

“Hey Summer, what’s up?” He asked. She began the habitual ritual.

“Oh, you know, just the multiverse deciding ‘Fuck this Summer in particular,’ She said, perturbed.  
“Boy problems, high school drama… I’m getting really tired of the whole mean girls thing going on,” She elaborated.  
Summer deftly packed the bong and took the first hit. Morty watched her skilled movement in slight admiration. She held in the breath for a moment, then let it out in a long sigh. She only coughed dryly at the end.

She visibly relaxed and looked toward the television.  
“It’s just a big fucked up mess. Like who the fuck is gonna care that I wear a lot of stupid tank tops when we’re all trying to pay off college debt. It’s so idiotic and shallow.

Summer took another hit. “And on top of that, every fucking guy I like is completely oblivious to my existence. It’s like I repel attractive people. These fucking assholes treat me like shit anyway. ‘Ohhh here comes Bummer Summer!’ ‘She’s got a total horse faaace waaaah.’ Fuck ‘em.” She vented.  
Morty frowned and looked at her.

“Fucking Ethan is the worst of them all! He has no consideration for my feelings at all. I’m here for all of his fucked up issues but the minute I wanna complain about my house exploding for the fifth time this week, he’s all ‘Uhhhh Summer I don’t have time for thisssss’   
“I’m worth more than a 2 a.m. booty call…” she suspired. Another hit of the bong.

“Yeah that’s, ya know, that’s really fucked up how toxic the whole high school environment is. Y-you’re so much more than just, just physically attractive to people. You’re clever and-and I think you’re really… really down to earth, ya know?” Morty stated. He eyed the bong. Maybe he could take a try.  
Summer nodded and smiled warmly at him. 

“At least someone appreciates me,” She playfully slugged him on the thigh. “You’re really fucking nice, you know that? You get me.” Morty grinned.  
She set the bong down and reached up to undo her ponytail. A wave of strawberries and pot hit Morty’s nose as she shook it out. The setting sun pleasantly off of the silky blanket of hair.

“Y-you sure you should be smoking up right in the lil-liv- right on the couch like this?,” he asked. “What if mom catches you?”

“She’s pulling a double at the animal hospital, and Rick left again to lord knows where. Plus, weed is probably the least illegal substance that’s been passed through this living room alone.” She said with a laugh. Morty chuckled in agreement.  
Summer took another hit. Morty noticed her eyes start to glaze over a bit. This stuff must hit pretty quick, he thought.

“Hey, sis? W-would you mind if I um. If I had some?,” He asked nervously. “I-if you’re okay with it.”  
She turned to him with a devilish smile on her face.

“You wanna smoke some weeeeed, little boy?” she exhaled. She playfully shook the bong.  
Morty couldn’t help but briefly flash back to his adventure with Rick into the dreamscape. The phrase “Inter-generational Sandwich” kept repeating in his mind over and over. He subconsciously glanced at Summer’s chest.

She wasn’t wearing a bra.

Inter-generational Sandwich

Summer leaned toward him, handing him the glass pipe and the pink lighter. It had the shrugging emoticon on the side.  
“Okay so like, just put your mouth on the top, light it here, then suck in,” she explained. “And don’t take in more than you can handle.”  
He nodded nervously and attempted to take a hit. He got a quick intake before burning his thumb with the butane flame. The surprise sent him into a rough coughing fit. His lungs seared unpleasantly. Summer laughed at him.

“Oooooh hoooo! Baby brother’s first bong riiiiip!” she japed.  
He tried again, with just as much success.

“Aw Jeeze!!,” He shouted and set the bong down angrily. “This sucks!”  
Summer laughed and took the pipe back. Inhaling the thick smoke again. She sat there a moment. She spaced out into oblivion. Her head began to bob to an invisible beat.

“Are you tellin’ me… you built a time machine… out of a DeLorean?!” Eric Stoltz Marty exasperated.

Summer suddenly sat up with a cheeky idea.  
“I can help you out, man,” she began. “but don’t be weird about this and freak out, okay?” She pointed a preemptive accusatory finger at him.   
“You just have to breathe in when I breathe out, okay? It’s called shotgunning.”

Morty nodded. Sounded easy enough. Summer took a rather large hit, even more so than before, and held it in. She crawled over the couch and nearly climbed on top of Morty. Her hair fell over her shoulders and another waft of strawberry hit Morty’s nostrils. Suddenly, she gripped his chin.  
She locked lips with him. In shock, Morty gasped and Summer exhaled into him. He felt her hot smoke pour into his lungs. His eyes were wide in surprise. She finished and plopped back onto her side of the couch.

Morty’s face flushed and he exhaled in a combination of a cough and a stunned whine. “Hhhhhhh-”  
The drug burned, not so unpleasant this time. His head swirled as he tried to process what had just happened. His eyes darted over to his sister. She was nonchalantly watching the movie as if nothing had even occurred!

“Ready for another hit, broh?” SHe slurred when she spoke. Could it be that she was so high that she didn’t think this was weird?  
“Don’t be weird about this.”

Inter-generational Sa-

“O-okay s-s-sure?” The boy said without confidence. His heart beat rapidly.  
Yet again she took an impressive hit, held it, then leaned over to Morty. One of the straps of her top fell over her shoulder. She grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger, gently this time. Again she sealed her lips around his. She exhaled long and slow and Morty took in the breath. This fraction of time felt like it lasted an eternity. A heat began to grow low in Morty’s gut.

Was he actually getting turned on from this?? Was he some kind of little creep?? Some kind of Inter-generational sister kissing Sandwich freak?? Summer leaned back, looking at him. Her eyes were half-lidded and the corners of her mouth turned up smugly. Wisps of smoke slowly poured through her teeth.  
She returned to her seat and tilted her head back. She was higher than a kite now. Morty’s own mind became hazy. He glanced to her. He traced her collarbone. Then they wandered to her freckled shoulders. Then her… WHAT THE HELL, MORTY?? He couldn’t believe he was ogling his own sister!! He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight despite his protests.

A fog crept into the edges of Morty’s vision. Summer tapped him on the foot.  
“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah… I’m fe-feeling okay.” he tried to remain calm. Maybe this was just because of the drugs. He leaned back and tried to relax by looking at the ceiling.

“So how’s your life going, man? Any girl troubles?” She asked, being polite for earlier. He pondered the question. It echoed in his head.  
“Well, I mean, pretty much same as always. Not standing a chance with Jessica. There’s the occasional fling with s-suh-some space girl. But that usually never gets further than a kiss,” He mourned for his communication skills.

“Rick takes up a lot of my time, ya know? He always has me doing messed up shit…” Thinking of the women in his life caused his mind to wander.  
He closed his eyes and immediately felt as if he were floating in an endless void. He saw goddess-like version of Annie. She beckoned him to come swim to her. They were both nude now. Annie then gradually morphed into Jessica. She pressed herself against him.  
He imagined himself making love to her. Their bodies were floating in zero gravity. Cosmic lights swirled around them. They were all alone in the universe. There for each other to enjoy and for each other alone. Sweat began to bead on Morty’s forehead. Another wave of berries and suddenly Jessica had morphed into his sister. Her freckled breasts reflecting the neon, galactic lights around them. The most beautiful look of ecstasy sculpted into her porcelain face.

“Suhhh Suhmm??” he muttered.  
Morty opened his eyes in fear as his sister locked lips with him again.  
This time, she didn’t exhale. In fact, her mouth wasn’t even really open. She was just kissing him. She had even moaned. Her whole weight pressed against him. Her arms were around his neck. Could she feel his erection??

She pulled her mouth away and started giggling. “Oh Fuck, I didn’t even take a hit that time… sorry. Haha,” she said in a half whisper into his ear. A shiver ran up his spine.  
She put her head next to his. Her hair draped over his chin and chest. He was overwhelmed by the scent of the fiery locks.  
“.…thi….ey?,” She mumbled into the back of the couch. Morty asked what she had said. She turned. “Do you think I’m pretty, Morty?”

“You’re my, you’re my ma-,” Eric Stoltz stuttered on the TV.

“I mean yeah you’re uh, you’re like… conventionally attractive.” Morty said. He was too flustered to look anywhere but he ceiling. His erection was starting to hurt from throbbing so hard. How could Summer NOT feel that??

“You’re so sweet. Such a nice little boy,” She said with a smile. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Morty felt like his heart would explode.  
“I can totally feel your wang, by the by.” She laughed.

Oh god, oh man, oh jeeze!! Morty’s stomach plummeted. 

“Hey don’t worry about it. That just happens to people when they get blazed,” She sat up and rested her ass on his thighs, legs on either side of his.  
“Makes me feel kind of… attractive? In a freaky kind of way,” she mused. “You do have kind of a thing for redheads, huh? What did Grandpa call it? ‘The Sanchez Curse’?”

Morty averted his eyes like his life depended on it. The haze of the drug was making his thoughts incoherent.  
Summer’s laugh tormented his young mind. The scent and weight of another body so close to his was driving him crazy.

She swayed side to side. “It’s okay to look at me, little boy. Just imagine I’m Jessica. It’ll be fine.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. No mistakes this time. He thought she might be grinding her hips into him. She moved back up and started slowly removing her top. Morty could see rust colored curls peaking from her waistband.

Upon tossing the pink tank top to the side, she posed seductively. Her orange hair draped over her breasts, just covering enough to keep her nipples obscured. Morty thought they might be a peachy pink, just like her bare lips. The freckles dotting her body in all the right places were enticing. He had always imagined Jessica looking like this under her purple blouse.

“Summm… W-we-we can’t… you’re my-” Summer had pressed herself against him yet again. Her lips were ungodly soft. She began removing his own yellow shirt. She looked down at him. 

“Damn, kid. Those adventures really keep you fit, huh?” She smiled. Summer ran her fingers over his chest and abdomen. He whined with a taboo sense of pleasure. He locked his eyes to her chest.

“Alright. C’mon Morty. Touch me.” She grinned and took his hands, placing them over her breasts. He squeezed harder than she though he would and Summer yipped. The look on her face told him she was into it.

The two kissed passionately. Morty was still trying to rationalize what was going on. Her scent and the marijuana turned him into nothing but instinct. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned. She was grinding her hips into his crotch. The intensity was too much to bear.  
Summer began tracing her fingertips down his torso and then she hooked her fingers into his pants. She unbuttoned them with startling ease and shimmied them off of him. She gazed at the throbbing bulge in Morty’s boxers.

“Damn…” She said under her breath. The redhead bit her lip. Morty covered his face with his arms as she shimmied him out of his underwear as well.  
The girl exhaled warm breath on his shaft. She swallowed and wet her lips. Her hot tongue pressed firmly on his thick member. She ran up the length slowly, flicking her tongue against the underside when she got to the tip. Morty gasped in pleasure and his cock twitched.  
“Did that feel good, baby?” She cooed. The boy’s eyes rolled back under his arms.

Saaaaaandwich

“SsssUUUuuuhh. sSSUM” He moaned.

“I’m Jessica, remember?” she purred playfully. Summer took hold of his shaft, then put the tip of his dick between her lips. She lapped at it with her tongue.  
She took the head of his cock into her mouth and began swirling around it. She moaned a bit. Morty was going crazy trying to stifle his cries of pleasure. He took his arms away and looked down. Their eyes met.

Summer was gorgeous. There was absolutely no way she didn’t make all the boys at school go wild. He bet Jessica could never look this graceful. She stopped bobbing her head, gave him a lustful look, winked, and took his entire length into her throat.  
Morty was pretty well endowed for a boy his age, but obviously nothing Summer couldn’t handle. He let out a full on moan. She had even managed to get her tongue out and lick at his balls while she was down. Morty bucked his hips unintentionally.  
She gagged hard and pulled herself off of him.

She gasped. “Damn, Morty. You’re pretty big, huh?” The boy’s entire face flushed. She tapped his cock lightly against her cheek.

“Have you ever gone this far with a girl before, Morty? Like a real one?” She asked. Her eyes were bloodshot.

“N-no…,” he said. “Only sec-sec- only like heavy petting.”  
Summer got onto him and slid a hand down her body, ending in her pajama bottoms. She let out a cry of pleasure. Morty could hear how slick she was already. Her hair draped in red curtains between their faces. They were alone in a crimson cosmos.

“I want you to make me feel good, Morty. Please!” She cried. She bit her lip as she nearly came. Summer slid her pants down. Morty could see it all. Perfect orange trimmed along the bikini line. She placed herself over him.

“Sussssssummer we can’t… it’s not…” He stammered.  
“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t. Plus I’m on the pill. It’s safe.” She spoke between breathy moans. She began rubbing herself on his shaft.  
The intense heat begged for him to slip inside. He was now grinding with her. The noise alone nearly made him explode right there. She leaned forward and lined her sex with his. She locked lips with him, then pushed her rear down hard onto his lap. The two moaned into each other’s mouths. Her slick walls gripped him perfectly.

The two had an awkward, mismatched rhythm at first. Morty threw his arms around her back and began thrusting. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and flicked at his own. Morty was way too immersed to even worry about being caught now.

“Such a nice boy… ahh! SUUch a guh-good boy…” Summer moaned. This drove him wild. He pushed the girl off of him and climbed on top of her. He quickened his pace.

“Tell me I’m beautif-ah! Beautiful!!” she screamed.

“You’re guh- GORGEOUS!!,” He shouted. “The mmmmost beauUUUtiful Suh-Summer in the mu-multiverssse!!” This brought her over the edge and she came hard. Her walls clenched down, nearly pushing him out. Morty stopped moving. He stroked Summer’s hair as she came back from her climax.  
The two kissed intensely, any apprehensions now long gone. Summer crawled off of the couch and got to her hands and knees.

“I want you to come too. Please!” She said, presenting herself from behind. He didn’t think twice. He gripped her supple hips and pushed inside. It went in so easily. Morty couldn’t believe how wet she was.

With each thrust, a new sound came from her lips. The way her freckled ass jiggled from the impact was so arousing. He reached around and fumbled finding her clit. Summer guided him and coaxed his hand to her liking. His other traveled to her breast. Morty pinched her nipple and she yipped again.  
He was getting close now. He lifted Summer’s torso up to his and held her tight, his thrusts intensified. He buried his face in her hair and ran his hands over her soft stomach.

“I-I’m guh! uhhhAAA!” He groaned.

“Come inside me Morty. Oh fuck, be a good boy and come inside your sister!!” She breathed. This put him over his peak. She tightened around him as he came. Hot spurts hitting her inner walls. She was soon overfilled and some began to leak out.

The two collapsed to the floor, too exhausted and inebriated to move. Their heavy breathing was drowned out by the horn section playing the Back to the Future theme. Morty could hear his heartbeat thudding in his eardrums. His brain swam again. What the hell had he just done? More importantly, did he even care?

Summer quietly stood, his seed dripping down her thigh. Sweat glistened on her back as Morty watched her hips sway. She walked over to the couch, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom. Morty grabbed his own clothes and followed shortly after.  
Morty received a text.

Summer: Hey, I think that weed was cut with something  
Summer: srry  
Summer: Thanks for making me feel beautiful ;)

Morty was going to have to do some serious mental gymnastics to justify what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. I know its horribly formatted. Sorry. More fics coming eventually.


End file.
